


Oral Fixation

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Univerte - Highschool/school, Blowjobs, Bondage, Louis!bottom, Louis!tease, Louis!tops, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, a little bit, a little bit..., enjoy, harry!bottom, harry!tops, it's just... loads of smut, lollypops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to suck inanimate objects in his mouth and this drives Harry crazy. Harry can’t stop watching Louis and Finally snaps and Smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

Harry tries not to watch him as they are sat around the lunch table, but how can he not when Louis sits there playing with his hair, all the time. Trying to aim for the ‘I’ve just been out playing football’ effect. But, there is more that Louis does that no one else seems to pick up on apart from Harry. The way Louis will suck on his bottom lip and chew gum, or the way in class if he is bored he’ll suck on the end of a pen. Harry would be lying if he said it didn’t intrigue him.

However, it was when Louis had a lolly pop that really intrigued Harry. 

 

He’d be stood or sat in a state of awe. He wouldn’t admit to it but he knew a lot of it was arousal that he had to keep under control as to not be in an awkward situation at school. Louis seemed oblivious, along with their other friends Liam, Zayn and Niall, or so he hoped. What captured harry the most was when Louis licked his fingers clean after he’d finished a lolly, and harry had even started bringing his own supply of lollies to give to Louis when he ran out saying it was because Louis was his best mate, but the reason truly being to watch Louis suck it down to the stick.

when he would slide another lolly to louis he’d get that satisfied smile of louis’ and sometimes a pat on his leg that may or may not send a jolt of electricity thorugh his body screaming for more contact. but, he’d ignore it and simply watch undetected as louis became his entertainment for the next lesson

He’d watch Louis tongue as it swirled around the sugary circle, soft pink lips wrapped around the stick as he works his tongue over he end lapping at the sweetness. Causing Harrys imagination to run away with him, watching as Louis throat bobs and he swallows the sugar. Small sighs and moans that were almost impossible to hear unless listening out for them, which harry would never admit to hearing. But what really gets harry hot under the collar is the small slurping sounds that fall from Louis mouth on occasion.

Harry tried despiratly not to notice the way Louis looked sucking so happily on the lollies, the way he licks his lips usually sending smiles to harry with wet shiny lips, and harry feels awful. Its not right to look at your best friends lips and crave them so desperatly, but he does. and knowing what is wrong doesn’t stop him from having detailed dreams that he wakes up to sweating and clinging to the sheets before throwing them off him before he grabs a box of tissues and gets rid of his problem the only way he knows how. And then it’s so hard for harry to look at Louis in the eyes and pretend that he doesn’t feel anything for him. 

‘Harry have you got any lolly pops?’ Louis asks, Harry who’s been staring into his empty locker for the past ten minutes deep in thought jumps and smacks his head sharply into his open locker door, looking at louis whos lent against the locker next to his own. 

‘I think i do, hang on a sec’ Harry replys, he digs into his bag moving books and pens out of the way until he finds the bag of of sweets. Piking one out of the bad he hands it to a smiling Louis, Who then sighs happily as he unwraps the wrapper. Harry watches as Louis stuffs the wrapper in his pockets and runs his tongue along the lolly. Harry bites back a moan and turns back to his empty locker placing his books inside it and keeping an eye on Louis through the corner of his eye.

Louis sucks the whole lolly in his mouth hollowing out his cheeks and Harry looses it, staring obviously at Louis. Louis looks up at him and pulls the lolly out of his mouth with a slight pop and raises an eyebrow at Harry as he licks his lips.

‘What is it? you’re staring. Have i got something on my face?’ He asks with a smirk, Harry couldn’t help but stare as his shining lips as they moved willing to know what they tasted like. ‘Harry?’ Louis asks after not getting a responce from him, waving the lolly infront of Harry who shakes his head.

‘What, sorry? i was… thinking’ Harry replies his attention now on Louis and not his lips.

‘about what?’ Louis asks adjusting himself on the locker, twirling the stick of the lolly between his fingers, eyes still fixed on Harry.

‘It doesn’t matter’ Harry replies with a small smile closing his locker and leaning his sholder on it, his bad hanging infront of his front hiding his growing problem from the school. Louis begins to suck his lolly pop again and Harry wonders what would it be like if he sucked Louis off while Louis worked on his Lolly, and suddenly his problem is a whole lot worse. He grits his teeth and stares ahead at the notice board on the opposite wall.

‘Are you okay?’ Louis asks looking concerned at Harry, whos fists are clenched so hard there is sure to be a bruise. ‘Seriously Harry!’ Louis continues and Harry looses all self control.

He lets out a low growl that shocks Louis and grabs his hand dragging him down the corridor dodging between students, Louis follows silently. Harry walks into the changing rooms and continues into the shower block, He grabs Louis lolly from Louis lips earning a loud pop and shoves it in the soap holder before turning back to Louis and shoving him against the nearest wall and running his tongue across Louis lips who gives a small gasp,

‘Fucking tease’ Harry growls kissing at Louis sweet lips. Louis eyes are wide, and yet he didn’t look ready to push Harry off him, to which Harry gained confidence to continue. Yet he pulls away and looks into Louis eyes

‘What are you doing?’ Louis asks in a small voice that sends shivers down Harrys spine

‘You’re always sucking those damned Lollies and if not those then pens, or even just biting your lips. Do you know what it does to me?’ Harry growls growing more confidence as Louis eyes seem to sparkle as he quirks his eyebrow. Harry tears his bag off his shoulder and throws it across the room pushing his body back into Louis who lets out another gasp as he feels Harrys erection pressing against his lower stomache. Louis’ pupils blow wide and he’s lifting Harrys fingers to his mouth and sucking them earning a moan from Harry, who closes his eyes as Louis’ tongue darts over his fingers.

Harry pulls his fingers from Louis mouth and replaces them with his lips and this time Louis kisses him back hungrily. Harry runs his tongue over Louis’ lips again tasting the lolly and Louis opens his mouth allowing Harrys tongue to meet his own. Kissing Louis was all Harry imagined it to be, wet, hot and sweet. So very sweet. Louis moans into Harrys mouth sending Chills down his body and Harry wraps his arms around Louis bringing him impossibly closer and runs his hand over Louis bum as Louis laces his fingers tightly through Harrys curls pulling at just the right strength that Harry feels just a little bit helpless.

Then Louis turns around walking towards the door. Harry stands looking confused until Louis turns around with a wicked grin as he locks the door..

‘Wouldn’t want to be walked in on, would you?’ He walks back over to Harry whos eyes are trained on the tent thats forming in Louis’ school trousers. He slowly lets his eyes drift back up to Louis’ face in time to see Louis lick his lips. Harry walks over to him roughly pulling Louis into him and sucking his bottom lip into his own and then running his tongue along the line of his lips. Louis tongue meets his and once again they’re kissing eachother roughly, fighting for dominence that neither seems to want to loose. 

Harry pulls Louis over to the wall again by his tie, their lips not letting up the battle. Louis runs his finger down Louis chest as Harry grabs Louis bum roughly. He breaks the kiss taking in a long breath before he’s sucking Louis neck releshing in the noises of apreciation he’s receiving.

Louis once again takes control and pulls Harrys tie from his neck and throws it to the floor soon to be met with Harrys shirt. Louis breaks away from Harrys lips and licks down Harrys chest, and Harry can hardly believe this is happening. He looks down at Louis and watches as Louis sucks at one of his nipples as if it were one of his lollies. Harry Pulls Louis up by the tie and pulls it off of him throwing it with his own, he pulls Louis shirt over his head taking the time to admire the view before the two of them lunge forwards as their hands explore eachother and mouths attached with such vigor that their lips were sure to be swollen.

Harry takes the next move and his hand drops to palm Louis through his boxers, his hand slipping beneath the black school trousers, Louis lets out a breathless moan and reaches his hand out to undo the button and zip of harrys trousers. Louis breaks the kiss and sinks down to his knees as he pulls harrys trousers down slowly. He gently sucks on Harrys erection thats so hard it’s hurting him. Harry stares down at Louis, his eyes wide in longing as he finally feels what Louis mouth feels like against his cock. It gives a twitch as Louis sucks hard over the fabric covering the tip of his cock.

Harry moans loudly and thrusts his hips into Louis face who takes the hint and pulls down Harrys boxers releaving his erection into the air, Harry steps out of the trousers and boxers and kicks them over in the direction of the other clothes. Harry watches as Louis takes Harry in his hand and pumps up and down causing a loud moan to escape from his throat. Louis’ tongue laps at his tip tasting Harry and he needs to grip something or he will loose all control. 

His hands seek out Louis hair and Louis lowers his mouth onto Harrys cock sucking and swishing his tongue and harrys writing and panting because Hell he’s never felt anything as good as this before. Louis hums around Harry who thrusts his hips into Louis mouth, Louis adjusts to the new depth quickly and pushes even further down until Harry can feel Louis throat and thats too much for him to handle as his body tenses and heat erupts through his limbs as he cums down Louis’ throat with a strangled cry of

‘Fuck, Louis’ He watches as Louis’ throat bobs as he swallows and pulls his head off Harrys still hard cock. Harry wonders how its possible to still be hard after such an amazing blowjob, but then again, Louis Tomlinson does have magical lips. Louis slowly stands up and Harrys hands work at undoing his button before he pulls his boxers and trousers down in one. Which join the other clothes in the pile. Lust and /excitement rage through Harry as Louis bites his earlobe before sucking it and letting it go with a pop, before he whispers into Harrys ear

‘I want you’ and who is Harry to deny Louis what he wants?

‘Go on all fours’ Harry commands and Louis does immidiatly, hands and knees pressed to the cold tiled floor. Harry kneels down behind him staring at Louis bum and he spreads Louis cheeks eyes meeting Louis blue ones whos watching him curiously.Harry then looks away squeezing Louis’ cheeks roughly, his eyes lingering on Louis’ tight hole thats awaiting him, Harry isn’t one to try new things but he feels like nows a good time to start. With that thought he leans forward and licks a strip from Louis’ balls all the way up to his hole. Louis sucks in a breath, his toes curling beside harry. Harry licks around his hole greedily, lapping at it and ocasionally catching Louis’ eyes. Louis lets out an animalistic growl and moves his hips back into Harry.

‘More, please’ He whines

‘Quiet, Lou’ Harry answers as he sticks his tongue into Louis awaiting hole and circles it before he pulls out and repeats

‘Please’ Louis moans, Harry pulls away from him

‘People will hear you Louis, I said to be quiet’ Harry says raising an eyebrow at him, Louis looks at Harry quizically

‘you can’t stop me making noises’ He challenges, Harry thinks fast as his eyes catch the pile of clothes

‘Oh but i can’ He replies as he reaches out and piks up his, or is it Louis’ school tie and he gets either end in each hand. Louis eyes widen and he lets out a moan opening his mouth for Harry to feed the tie through. Harry does and ties it up behind Louis head. Harry rolls Louis over and picks up the other tie and fastens Louis hands above his head. Harry smirks feeling pleased with his work and lowers himself over Louis kissing his lips that are being held oven slightly by the tie thats already damp from Louis sucking on it.

Harry places three of his fingers in Louis mouth and within seconds they’re ready. He lowers himself down Louis bodt, his tongue exploring on the way down and sucks on the bead of pre-cum from Louis cock before swirling a finger over Louis hole slowly pushing it in knuckle deep, Louis lets out a muffled moan and Harry thrusts his finger in and out adding his second finger trailing kisses along Louis length. He pushed his third finger in and Louis pushes his hips down onto Harrys fingers desperatly. He pulls his fingers out of Louis who lets out a whimper, Harry pumps himself once before he shuffles closer to Louis and raises his legs over His shoulders as he possitioned himself between Louis legs, his head resting over Louis warm hole.

‘Sure you want this?’ Harry asks as Louis nods frantically. Harry places his hands on Louis hips and thrusts slowly into Louis who lets out a strangled cry, Harry sees his eyes shut tightly.

‘God Lou, So good’ Harry moans levelling out and staying still circling his fingers over Louis hips. Louis face becomes less pained and he starts rolling his hips into Harry, Harry slowly pulls almost all the way out before pounding into him. Harrys hand wonders over Louis chest until one of his hands finds its way to Louis mouth. He continues to pull in and out moaning at the heat on his cock.

Louis sucks Harrys fingers happily, they’re both moaning and panting, sweat starting to slick up their bodies as Harrys thrusts get better rhythmn, Louis moans loudly as Harry leans himself closer to Louis, changing his angle and Louis moans louder and harry knows he’s found his prostate. He thrusts harder and faster as Louis sucks at harrys fingers more needily and swirling his tongue over them. Harry gets an idea.

He slows his thrusts ignoring the frustrated muffled groan from Louis and pulls out causing an unsatisfied groan from Louis. He pulls his fingers from Louis mouth and stands up walking over to the shower and grabbing the lolly pop before walking over with it behind his back. He kneels down again and Louis placed his legs over his shoulders Harry realligned himself and thrust into Louis moaning at the feeling. Louis throws his head back. 

Harry leans forward and starts playing with Louis exposed neck with the lolly pop leaving a sticky trail. Harry leans forward thrusting hard and fast, panting as he liks the trail of sugar. Louis moans are getting Louder even with the tie in his mouth. Harry turns Louis face to face him and shoves the lolly in his mouth and Louis shudders and brings his face into Harrys neck as he’s screaming and Cumming all over his own chest. 

Harry pulls out of Louis and leans down as Louis pants. Harry licks at Louis messy stomach licking up all the cum and moaning at the more sweet than bitter taste. He looks up at Louis and undoes the ties throwing them into the pile of clothes. Louis sits up still panting slightly

‘Sorry’ Harry mutters looking at the ties. Louis pulls the Lolly from his mouth and throws it roughtly across the room before he’s launching himself onto Harry, who’s so shocked he falls backwards onto the floor Louis attaking his lips needily. Harry goes alond with it Hands finding their way to Louis bum. Louis ruts forward his already, or still hard cock stright into Harrys stomach. Harry is a moaning mess beneath Louis who’s sucking his own fingers forcefully his cheeks hollowed. Harrys moan echos through the room as he kneads Louis cheeks arching his back forcing himself into Louis. 

Louis pulls his fingers from his mouth and stands up pulling Harry up with him. Harry is then pushed face first into the wall. He turns his head so he cheek is pressed against the wall. He feels Louis finger slide into his hole and he winced at the slight burn. Louis stays still and kisses and sucks Harrys neck by his ear. Harry moves slightly against Louis fingers as the burn leaves and Louis begins to thrust in and out, Harry moans pushing back onto Louis desperate for more. Louis chuckles before adding a second finger curling them , stroking and prodding. Harry almost felt like purring at the feeling. ‘Shit, feels so good’ He moans ‘Need you, Lou’ He manages to choke out. 

Louis pulls his fingers out and Harry looks as best he can at Louis, and he’s never seen anything quiet as hot as a flustered, sweaty… Horny Louis before. Louis runs his hand over Harrys bum before a loud and peircing slap echos around the room and suddenly Harrys bum cheek feels hot and tingly and almost like it’s burning.

‘urgh’ He manages to say, not knowing if he enjoyed that or not. There was another slap and his other cheek felt the same stinging sensation. Louis hands trails up and down the burning flesh before he licks the red marks

‘So hot’ He groans and sucks at harrys bum. Harry moans as he scratches at the wall in desperation,

‘Please, Lou. Need you so bad’ He crys, Louis stands up and puts his hands on Harrys hips, lining his cock up to Harrys hole. Slowly he thrust into Harry sucking on Harrys neck as Harry hisses at the feeling. Louis stays still hands trailing up and down Harrys sides.

‘More’ Harry nods, Louis nodded and pulled back a little before he thrusts all the way in and they moan in unison, Louis pulls back out and slams in continuing his rhythm. Harrys hands become fists against the wall as Louis’ tongue glides over his skin leaving a hot trail. Harry’s already close and Louis can tell. Harry grabbed one of Louis hands entwining their fingers tightly as he closed his eyes and bit his lip every time Louis thrust into him. 

Louis breath deepened and his thrusts became faster and harder, Harrys body was boiling and with a rather well aimed thrust of Louis’, Harry moaned loudly as his body tensed and shook in intense pleasure.

‘Shit, shit, uh, oh, Louis’ He groans as he cums over the shower room wall in hot spurts, throwing his head back onto Louis’ shoulder, Louis grip on him tightened and two more thursts Louis was cumming hard.

‘Uh, Harry crap’ His voice quivers, he gulps shakily leaning on harry as he pulls out, Harry turns around and catches Louis in his arms and sinks down onto the floor against the wall with Louis, both still panting hard.

Harry eventually pulls himself and Louis up and over to their clothes. He helps Louis put his own on before putting on his. 

‘That was-’ Louis began Looking up into Harrys face before his face splits into a grin

‘Different?’ Harry asks as Louis walks over into his arms

‘You could say that’ He chuckles.

‘I’m banning you from those fucking Lolllies though’ Harry warns him, Louis laughs at the serious face Harry is pulling

‘You know, i only did it to see if i’d get a reaction from you’ Louis bites his lip pressing his face into Harrys chest and Harry can’t believe it.

‘You fucking tease’ Harry replies as they walk over to the door, both walking slightly uncomfortably

‘Fuck, Lou’ He groans, Louis chuckles

‘I know right?’ He reaches his hand out and strokes Harrys sore bum giving it a light smack causing harry to wince from the previous slaps, They walked out of the changing rooms straight into Liam, Zayn and Niall.

‘There you are i’ve been looking everywhere for you two!’ Liam states before frowning at them ‘Why are you so sweaty?’

‘Feeling bad, err fever… going home.. coming Lou?’ Harry replys quickly, Louis nods and they both walk away from their confused friends

‘Told you they’d be off fucking’ Zayn announces


End file.
